


I've Got You

by LilNeps



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Asavoid au, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hadn't been able to sleep in so long he almost forgot what it's like to feel rested.<br/>It's not like he can't sleep, but he can't allow himself to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Asavoid AU of the lovely EllieofMidnight! (http://ellieofmidnight.tumblr.com or http://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieofMidnight)  
> Enjoy! ♥

Ian hadn't been able to sleep in so long he almost forgot what it's like to feel rested. It's not like he can't sleep, but he can't allow himself to. He can't risk himself going back to...  


He shakes his head, sighing and leaning his head back on the bark of the tree he's sitting under. He closes his eyes but forces them open again when he feels his lids getting heavier. Maybe he should just take his headphones and--

«Can I sit?» Hana stands in front of him, biting her lip and fidgeting. He stares at her for a few seconds before sighing and nodding, and she takes her seat next to him.

«Do you... want to talk about it?» He turns to look at her, ready to ask about what, but she looks at him kindly and worringly, and he doesn't have the heart to lie to her.

«No.» She nods, moving her gaze to the sky. He stares at her, confused, as she falls into silence. Sighing, he looks back at the clouds.

They spend a few minutes like that, even if he feels her eyes on him every once in a while. But it's quiet, not awkward... relaxing. It's relaxing. His eyes start to droop, the tiredness taking over without leaving him the time to fight it.

Loud white noise fills his ears and he jolts awake with a gasp, scaring Hana too.

«Ian...?» She looks at him, worried, as he breathes heavily, clenching his fists. He can't let it get the best of him, he can't-

Tears sting the back of his eyes, and he doesn't have enough strength left in him to stop them.

«Ian! It's okay, you'll be alright, I'm here, it's okay...» Hana hugs him without hesitation and starts whispering in the most comforting voice she can muster, stroking his hair slowly. He seems to hesitate for a second, but he's already crying in front of her so he might as well hug her back - so he clings to her, what seems his only grip on reality right now.

«It's just... I'm so tired, Hana...» He refuses to say anything else, he won't let anyone know about his dreams - are they even just dreams? - but Hana seems to understand, and doesn't push him.

«I'm here now. Alright? You're safe now. I've got you.» She keeps whispering soothingly, listening to his sobs quieting down slowly, hearing him take deep breaths, his body relaxing more and more.

«I've got you.» She feels him nod weakly, and a few silent seconds pass by before she notices he fell asleep. She giggles relieved, and decides to just keep stroking his hair.

The position they're in, still hugging, isn't exactly comfortable for Hana, but Ian seems finally at peace and she doesn't want to risk waking him up. It's okay if she'll have to deal with being a little sore afterwards, it'll have been worth it.


End file.
